Love lies in the heart
by RobronFanatic
Summary: What happens when Carla and Rob are taken into care and leave their family and freinds behind? Carter pairing in later chapters. References to self harm in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Corrie fic so sorry if the charectors aren't great. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to reveiw.**

 **XEX**

14 year old Carla Donavon suddenly woke to the sound of her mum and dad shouting and she crept out of her bedroom and into her younger brother's bedroom and quietly closed the door before walking towards the bed and crouching down.

"Rob." Carla whispered shaking him slightly and he stirred.

"Hmm?" Rob mumbled.

"Come on. School." Carla said.

"Just a bit longer Carla." Rob said and Carla chuckled.

"No Rob. Otherwise you'll never get up. So up." Carla replied before taking the duvet off him and walking out of the bedroom and into her own to get ready for school.

A while later, Carla was brushing through her dark brown hair when there was a light knock on the door and she saw Rob peek through the gap through her mirror.

"You can come in you know Rob?" Carla asked laughing slightly as he crept in and closed the door behind him.

"Are they fighting again?" Rob asked and Carla sighed before putting her brush down and sitting on her bed and Rob sat beside her.

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter. Cos when we get to school, we can act normal." Carla replied.

"OK." Rob said.

"Right. Come on. We'd better go." Carla said before they stood up and walked down the stairs.

"Don't say anything. Just leave it to me OK?" Carla whispered and Rob nodded before they walked into the living room.

"We're off to school." Carla called out.

"Right. Don't get into any bother." Their mum said and they left.

"Carla!" Their dad shouted and they stopped.

"Carla. Don't go in there. Just come on." Rob said.

"It's gonna be fine Rob. I promise. Wait here and don't come in whatever happens." Carla replied before going back into the flat and closing the door slightly.

"Yeah?" Carla asked.

"Where you and Rob going?" Her dad asked.

"School." Carla replied.

"You're not going." Her dad said walking towards her.

"I need to go in so they don't get social on us again." Carla replied but her dad grabbed some of her hair.

"You're not going in." Her dad said.

"Rob's waiting outside. He can't go in on his own." Carla said trying to hide the pain in her voice so Rob didn't hear her.

Suddenly, her dad let go but hit her so she got a cut lip and she fell to the floor.

"Rob! Don't come in! I'll be there in a minute!" Carla shouted.

"Carla! Michelle's here!" Rob shouted.

"OK. I'm coming." Carla replied before getting up and leaving the flat.

"Oh my god. Car. What's happened?" Michelle asked, instantly seeing her cut lip.

"Just leave it Michelle. Come on. We're late as it is." Carla replied.

"Carla? What is it?" Michelle asked as they started walking to school.

"Was it dad?" Rob asked.

"No. I just slipped and caught it that's all." Carla lied and she knew Michelle didn't believe her.

A while later, they arrived at school and Carla and Michelle went over to Paul and Liam.

"Carla? How did you get that?" Paul asked.

"Just drop it will ya!" Carla shouted before storming off.

"Carla!" Michelle shouted following her until they got to an empty corridor.

"Right. What's going on? I know it was your dad that gave ya that. What's happened this time?" Michelle asked.

"I dunno. You know what, I sometimes wish that the social did take me and Rob into care when they came the other month. At least then we'll be rid of them." Carla replied.

"I would say that you don't mean it but I know you do. Is that why Rob was outside the door this morning?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. I heard dad shout me to come back so I told Rob to stay out there and to not come in cos I knew what would 'appen." Carla replied.

"Then what?" Michelle asked.

"You know what, if it was anyone else then I wouldn't be tellin' them any of this." Carla smiled.

"Yeah well. I know what your dad's like. And I know what you're like as well." Michelle replied.

"Yeah. That's what I hate the most." Carla said.

"Oh thanks very much." Michelle joked.

"I didn't mean that. I meant that I hate it that it's only you that knows me properly. People just think they do." Carla replied.

"What about Rob?" Michelle asked.

"He's too young to get it. I just say that I'm fine and then mess about with him to stop him from thinking about it." Carla replied.

"Yeah but he does Carla. He knew it was your dad that gave ya that cut lip this morning. And. Maybe he's seen the other times." Michelle said and Carla looked up.

"What? You think he's seen the other times?" Carla asked.

"I didn't mean that Carla." Michelle replied.

"Yeah but he might have." Carla said.

"But how can he? If you're always keeping him safe and out of the way when you know what's gonna happen. I mean, you only take all this so Rob doesn't have to. You always have done since you were 9 Carla. That just proves how much you love him." Michelle said as tears brimmed in Carla's eyes and she looked down.

"Yeah but I don't keep him safe though do I? Cos if I did then he wouldn't have known what really happened this morning." Carla said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But that's only cos he knows when there's something bothering ya. It's nothing to do with you not keeping him safe. Cos you do. I've always known that even before this all started." Michelle replied.

"I know. And you've been there all the time. And for Rob." Carla replied, finally looking up and Michelle saw the tears and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's gonna be fine. I promise ya. Ey. How about you and Rob come round ours tonight? And I'm not taking no for an answer." Michelle asked, pulling out of the hug and running her thumb over Carla's cheek and wiping the tears away.

"OK. Thanks Chelle." Carla replied before they headed back outside.

"Has Carla been crying?" Liam asked Paul as they saw Carla and Michelle walk over.

"It looks like it yeah. But it's only Michelle that Carla let's see that she's crying. So don't say anything." Paul replied as they got nearer.

"Carla and Rob are coming over later. So make yourselves scarce." Michelle said.

"OK." Liam replied.

"OK." Paul replied.

"Right. Better get to lesson." Carla said as the bell rang.

"Come on." Michelle said as she linked arms with Carla and started walking to class.

 **Pleaseeee Review. Like to know if you think I should carry on with this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to** ** _Meg08xx_** **and** ** _Alikinginnit_** **for the reviews. Really hope you enjoy this next chapter. The bit in italics is the text messages. Sorry if it's a bit confusing. Let me know if it is and I'll change it.**

 **XEX**

Later that evening, Carla and Rob was round at Michelle's while Liam and Paul were out.

"Rob. Me and Chelle are going upstairs for a bit." Carla said.

"OK." Rob replied and they started walking towards the stairs. "Carla!"

When they stopped, Rob went over and hugged Carla and Michelle smiled slightly.

"Love you sis." Rob whispered.

"Love you too little bro." Carla whispered back before they pulled away and Carla and Michelle went upstairs and into Michelle's bedroom.

"Right. What should we do then?" Michelle asked as they sat on her bed.

"Dunno." Carla replied, trying to stop the tears from falling and Michelle noticed and sighed slightly.

"Carla. You know you can cry whenever we're in here. You know I won't tell anyone." Michelle said.

"But if I do then I won't stop." Carla choked out as the tears threatened to fall even more than before.

"Car, it won't matter. Cos you've been there for me over the years. And I'm gonna be there for you." Michelle replied and Carla let a small cry escape her lips before she broke down in tears and Michelle cradled her as she cried.

"You really don't do this more often babes." Michelle said as she ran her hand through Carla's hair.

"Carla! There's um...there's someone to see ya." Rob said on the other side of the door.

"Who is it Rob?" Michelle asked.

"Can I come in?" Rob asked.

"Carla?" Michelle asked and Carla nodded slightly. "Yeah. Come in."

When he opened the door, he rushed over to Carla and hugged her.

"Who is it Rob?" Michelle asked.

"The social." Rob replied.

"Oh great. I'll go try get rid of them." Michelle said before going downstairs.

"Is Carla here? We were told she might be." One of them asked.

"Well. Yeah she is. But she's in a bit of a state upstairs. What's this about?" Michelle asked.

"Are you related to her or her brother?" They asked.

"Well. Not really. But I've grown up with them. They're more like my brother and sister than my friends." Michelle replied.

Then the front door opened and Paul and Liam walked in.

"Chelle? What's going on?" Paul asked.

"Look. Can't they just stay here tonight? Just so I can calm Carla down a bit." Michelle asked.

"Alright. But we'll be back first thing." They replied before leaving.

"What's going on? Is Carla alright?" Liam asked.

"And who were they?" Paul asked.

"The social. And I dunno what's going on. But Carla's upstairs. But don't go up there. Oh. And when Rob comes down, can you keep him busy somehow?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Liam replied and Michelle went upstairs and into her bedroom where Carla had stopped crying a bit.

"Rob. Paul and Liam are downstairs if you wanna go have a kick about for a bit." Michelle said.

"OK. See ya later." Rob replied before leaving and Michelle closed the door before walking over to Carla.

"Who was it?" Carla asked.

"The social." Michelle replied.

"What did they want?" Carla asked.

"I dunno. But they're gonna come back first thing." Michelle replied.

"Great. That means me and Rob will end up in care then." Carla replied.

"You don't know that." Michelle said.

"But why would they come 'ere if it wasn't that?" Carla asked.

"I don't know. But it'll be fine. And. Even if they do move ya somewhere where we can't see each other that often, we can still text and phone each other." Michelle replied.

"Hmm. Suppose." Carla said.

"So how are ya now?" Michelle asked and Carla shrugged.

"Dunno." Carla replied.

"Carla. You don't have to pretend when we're on our own. You should know that by now." Michelle said.

"I know. I'm just not used to people caring so much. In fact at all. Apart from you and Rob." Carla replied.

"I know. And Paul and Liam." Michelle said.

"Yeah. And them." Carla replied.

The next morning, Carla was downstairs with Rob and Michelle while Paul and Liam were out when someone knocked on the door.

"Right. You ready?" Michelle asked.

"Nope. But I'm gonna have to be." Carla replied and Michelle went and answered the door.

"Yeah. They're in there." Michelle said and they walked in and Michelle walked over.

"Text me what happens." Michelle said before getting her things and leaving for school.

A while later, they were in the car on the way to the care home and Carla was texting Michelle.

 _'They're putting us in care. Knew it would 'appen. Xxx'_

 _'OMG! Where? :-( Xxx'_

 _'Other side of Manchester. So I guess this morning was goodbye. :-( xxx'_

 _'No way! Never in a million years babe! I'll come and visit ya both! I'm gonna miss ya. Don't forget to text me all time telling me how you're getting on and stuff. Same for Rob. Xxx'_

 _'I will. Ey. Never know. We might see each other again in a few years. ;-) xxx'_

 _'Too right we will. Get in touch soon. Love you babes. :'( xxx'_

 _'You'll never be rid of me. :-) Love you too babes. Tell Paul and Liam I said bye. :'( xxx'_

 _'Will do. Gonna miss you sooooo much! I'm crying already. :'( xxx'_

 _'God don't! You're setting me off. And you know what I'm like. :-P MISS YOU ALREADY BABES! GOOD LUCK WITH EVERYTHING! Xxx :'('_

 _'Same to you. Call me any time you need me! I'm here. Xxx'_

 _'I know. Thanks for everything you've done. Gonna miss seeing ya around the place. :'( :'( xxx'_

 _'Same 'ere. God why won't these tears stop? They're driving me mad. :-P xxx'_

 _'MICHELLE CONNOR! STOP THE CRYING WILL YA! YOU'RE SETTING ME OFF! :'-P LOVE YOU BABES. NEED TO GO. WE'RE HERE! I'M REALLY GONNA MISS YA. :'( :'( :'( :'( xxx'_

 _'Lol. You always know how to have a laugh even when we won't see each other again. :'( See you and Rob soon. Love you both lots like you were my real bro and sis. Let me know how you get on. Xxx'_

 _'OK. You, Paul and Liam are like family to us anyway so you'll see us again soon. Love you lots and lots and lots babe. Xxx'_

"Carla. We're here." Rob said.

"Right. Come on then. We're gonna be fine." Carla said before they got out.

When they walked to the door, Rob slipped his hand in Carla's and they walked into the care home.

"Sam!" A boy said running over.

"Hiya Charlie. What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Trying to make a ramp for my cars. But it won't work and Peter's busy." Charlie replied.

"I'm sure you can do it." Sam said.

Then Charlie noticed Rob and Carla and rushed over.

"Hi. Do you want to come and play with me? Which one do you want?" Charlie asked holding out a red car and a blue car.

Then Rob looked up at Carla and she let go of his hand so he could take one.

"OK. Bye Carla." Rob said before taking the blue car and running off with Charlie.

"See. He'll be settled in no time. Come on. I'll show you to your room." Sam said before they went upstairs.

When they got there, Carla put the bag on the floor beside her new bed.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit and someone will come to get you and Rob. And then that'll be your mentor." Sam explained.

"OK." Carla replied quietly.

When he left, Carla reached into her pocket and took her phone out before ringing Michelle.

Carla: Heya Chelle.

Michelle: Heya. I didn't think you were gonna ring this soon.

Carla: yeah. We've just got here. Is Paul and Liam there?

Michelle: yeah. Hang on a sec. (Pause)

Paul and Liam: hiya Carla.

Carla: (laughs) hiya.

Michelle: right. So what's it like there?

Carla: alright I guess. Not like what it usually is when you're around.

Michelle: Oi! So how's Rob then?

Carla: I dunno. He went off somewhere.

Michelle: So you're on your own?

Carla: Yep.

Michelle: Urgh! I'm gonna have to go now. We're about to go into class. I'll probably ring ya tonight. And make sure Rob's there.

Carla: OK. Bye.

Michelle: bye.

(End of call)

An hour later, Carla was still in her room when there was a light knock on the door and she pretended to be asleep.

"Carla?" Someone asked.

When they left, Carla got out of bed and went over to the photo frame of her, Michelle, Paul, Liam and Rob at the fair for her 14th birthday.

"Miss you guys." Carla whispered before putting it back down.

A few hours later, it was around 9 o'clock and Carla was laid in bed when there was another knock on the door and it opened.

"Carla? Are you awake?" Rob asked and Carla sat up and switched the lamp on.

"Rob? What's the matter?" Carla asked walking over.

"Couldn't sleep." Rob replied.

"I couldn't either. Come on. You can stay with me tonight." Carla said before going over to the bed and getting in.

A while later, they were snuggled up and Rob was asleep when there was a knock on the door and someone walked in slightly before leaving.

 **Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. Please review so I know if you want me to continue or not. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy. This is will continue onto the next chapter as it got too long. Also did a bit of a time jump as I didn't know what else to put so sorry if it isn't good.**

 _ **Warning: There is refrences to self harm in this chapter.**_

 **XEX**

A few weeks later, it was late at night and Peter was just coming upstairs to bed when he heard muffled cries and sighed to himself. Thinking it was the little girl he couldn't settle earlier, he went over to her bedroom door only to find it slightly ajar and the little girl fast asleep. As he walked further down the corridor, he came to a stop outside Carla's room and he knew who was crying.

"Carla." Peter said before opening the door.

As he stepped into the room slightly, the cries stopped.

"Carla? I know you're awake." Peter said walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong?" Peter said after a few moments silence.

"You can't help me. No one can." Carla replied, trying to hide the tears from her voice.

"I might be able to if you tell me." Peter said, tugging onto the corner of the duvet to see Carla a bit better.

"You can't." Carla replied.

When he moved the duvet a bit more, he caught a glimpse of the blade.

"Carla." Peter sighed and Carla looked up at him. "I can."

Then Carla reached over and turned the lamp on.

"Carla. Let me see." Peter said and Carla leaned against the headboard before rolling her sleeve up.

"How long have you been doing it for?" Peter asked.

"Few year." Carla replied.

"What's that from?" Peter asked.

"What?" Carla asked and Peter rolled her sleeve up more.

"How did you get a burn like that?" Peter asked. "Carla. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Carla replied.

A few days later, it was a Saturday morning and Carla was in her room when there was a knock on the door and Rob walked in.

"Carla. Michelle's on the phone for ya." Rob said.

"Where?" Carla asked.

"Downstairs. Come on." Rob replied before they went downstairs.

Carla: hello?

Michelle: Carla? I've been trying to ring ya all weekend. What's happened? Rob told me something's up?

Carla: nothing.

Michelle: yeah there is Carla. I know when you're not telling me something remember? So what is it?

Carla: I've been doing it again.

Michelle: Why? I thought you would've stopped that when you got there?

Carla: I dunno.

Michelle: well I'm gonna come and see ya. And it's not cos of that. I wanna see you and Rob. I'll be there later.

Carla: OK. See ya later.

(End of call)

"Is Michelle coming?" Rob asked.

"Yeah. She'll be here in a bit. I'm gonna go tell them." Carla replied.

When Carla found Peter, she walked over.

"Um. Peter?" Carla asked.

"Yeah?" Peter asked.

"Um. Is it alright if my friend comes over later?" Carla asked.

"Yeah." Peter smiled.

"Thanks." Carla said before Rob rushed over.

"Carla? Can you help me with my homework?" Rob asked.

"OK." Carla replied before they went upstairs.

A few hours later, they were still upstairs when someone knocked on the bedroom door and Carla answered it.

"Chelle." Carla said before hugging her.

"Told ya I'd come." Michelle smiled before going inside.

"Heya Chelle." Rob said smiling.

"Heya Rob. Whatcha up to?" Michelle asked.

"Homework." Rob sighed.

"On a Saturday? That's not like you." Michelle said.

"It's a bit harder to get out of homework at the new school. Not like the old one." Carla replied.

"So whose room is this?" Michelle asked.

"Rob's. Mines across the corridor." Carla replied. "Rob. We're gonna go to my room."

"OK. Bye Chelle." Rob replied.

"Bye Rob." Michelle replied before they went into Carla's room.

"See you've still got that then?" Michelle asked picking up the photo of them at the fair.

"Yep. So what are Paul and Liam up to now then?" Carla asked.

"Dunno. I left as soon as I rang here. I left a note so they shouldn't worry too much. So what's going on then?" Michelle asked.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"Carla. Something must've happened for you to cut again. You haven't done it in months. So what is it?" Michelle asked.

"Dunno." Carla replied.

"Does anyone know about it here?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. But only one." Carla replied.

"Well I doubt it'll be Rob so who?" Michelle asked.

"Chelle, it doesn't matter." Carla replied.

"So what's the school like then?" Michelle asked.

"Dunno." Carla replied trying to hide the smile.

"You skive don't ya?" Michelle asked.

"Sometimes." Carla replied.

"You don't wanna do that here. You'll get in right trouble." Michelle said.

"No one's asked me about it so." Carla replied.

"Yeah but they will eventually. Who do you skive with?" Michelle asked.

"Just some kids in my class." Carla shrugged.

"Will we be able to go out do you think?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. I'll just say that I'll be back later." Carla replied before they went down the stairs.

"Wait there a sec." Carla said before walking over to Peter. "Peter. Can we go out for a bit? We won't go far."

"Alright. But be back in time for dinner." Peter replied.

"OK." Carla replied before they left.

"So where are we going?" Michelle asked.

"You'll see. Make sure you have some bus fair though. We're hitting the town." Carla replied before running to the bus stop and getting on the bus.

A few hours later, they were in a club and Carla was at the bar when Michelle walked over.

"This is a pretty club this. How did you know it was here?" Michelle asked.

"I came past it a few days ago. Ever since then I've saved up cos I knew you'd come soon so I could spend it here." Carla explained.

"Don't you think we should get back? It's getting late." Michelle asked as Carla drank another shot.

"No way. It's the first time I've been out in weeks Chelle. I'm not going back yet. I probably won't til tomorrow anyway." Carla replied.

"Well don't drink too much Carla." Michelle said.

"I won't." Carla replied.

 **Hope you enjoy the first part of this. It will continue in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK! Here's the next chapter. It follows on from the previous chapter so...**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **The bit in italics is the text messages.**

 **XEX**

A couple of hours later, Carla was a bit drunk and they were walking on a street.

"Carla. You're gonna get into trouble." Michelle said.

"I don't care. I hate it there." Carla replied.

"Come on." Michelle said before they walked further down the street.

Then Carla's phone rang and she got it out.

"Who is it?" Michelle asked.

"Rob." Carla replied before declining the call.

"We really need to get you back there Car." Michelle said.

"I can't go back yet." Carla replied.

"Right. Well we're gonna go to a cafe and get you sobered up a bit more." Michelle said.

A while later, they were leaving the cafe when Carla's phone rang again and Carla got it out.

"God. Stop ringing will ya." Carla said.

"Carla. Hang on a sec." Michelle said before getting her phone out and texting Rob.

 _'Rob. Tell them we're outside a cafe in town. On Barkley Road. And quick. Carla's had a lot to drink.'_

 _'OMG. Is she alright? I've told someone and they're on their way now.'_

 _'Yeah. She's fine.'_

Back at the care home, Rob rushed downstairs after getting the message from Michelle.

"Rob? Have you heard from Carla? She should be back by now." Peter asked.

"Um. Yeah. Well Michelle texted me." Rob replied showing Peter the message.

"Right. I'll go get them. Thanks Rob." Peter said before leaving.

A while later, Carla and Michelle were still outside the cafe.

"Chelle. You can go. You'll just end up in trouble. I'll be fine." Carla said.

"Well text me then tomorrow. If you haven't got a hangover that is." Michelle joked.

"God don't. See ya soon." Carla said.

"See ya." Michelle replied before walking towards the bus stop.

5 minutes later, a car pulled up and Peter got out.

"Carla. What are you playing at?" Peter asked walking over.

"I knew she'd tell someone." Carla said.

"It's a good job she did. Anything could've happened." Peter said.

"It wouldn't have. It never has before." Carla replied.

"That doesn't mean it wouldn't have this time." Peter said.

The next morning, Carla woke up with a hangover headache and she got up and went downstairs.

"About time." Peter said as Carla walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs and put her head in her hands.

"God. Why can't I remember anything about last night?" Carla asked.

"Cos of the drink. Here. Eat that." Peter replied, putting a plate with a full English on it.

"Urgh! No way!" Carla said putting her head on the tables.

"Best hangover cure ever." Peter replied.

"I'm not hungover." Carla replied.

"Yeah. Alright then." Peter said sarcastically.

"I'm not." Carla defended. "Ow. My head."

"See. Hangover." Peter said.

 **Sorry it was short. Please don't forget to leave a review if you have time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it is a bit too long but couldn't edit it so I just left it like this. Should hopefully get the next chapter up by Friday but if not then it will be by next week at some point. Thanks for all of you that have reviewed. Enjoy.**

 **XEX**

A few weeks later, Carla was in the living area when Peter walked over.

"Carla. Can I have a word?" Peter asked and Carla looked up and saw him leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Okay." Carla replied, putting her phone in her pocket and following Peter into the office.

"In the office." Peter said.

"Sounds ominous." Carla said walking in and sitting on one of the chairs and whirling it around until Peter sat in the one opposite.

"Why haven't you been turning up to school?" Peter asked.

"I have." Carla replied, fiddling with the bracelet Michelle gave her when they were younger.

"Then why did I get a call from the school saying you haven't been turning up?" Peter asked.

"You know I don't like it there. All teachers hate me." Carla muttered.

"They don't." Peter replied.

"If they didn't then why's it taken this long for them to ring ya?" Carla asked.

"They did a few weeks ago. And last week." Peter replied.

"What's the big deal? It isn't like I'll pass any of my exams." Carla said before going to leave.

"Carla. There isn't just that." Peter said and Carla stopped.

"Then what?" Carla asked.

"I got a call from the Connors." Peter replied and Carla turned round.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"Michelle's in hospital." Peter replied.

"What? Why?" Carla asked as tears brimmed her eyes.

"They were in a car accident." Peter replied.

Then Carla rushed out and grabbed her jacket from the bottom of the stairs before going out the front door and Peter followed.

"Carla." Peter said as Carla ran down the street.

After a while, Carla stopped running and pulled her jacket over her and got her phone out and rang Liam.

 **Liam: hello?**

 **Carla: Liam?**

 **Liam: Carla? What is it?**

 **Carla: which hospital is Chelle in?**

 **Liam: um. The one in town.**

 **Carla: right. I'm on my way.**

 **Liam: Carla. There's no point.**

 **Carla: Liam! I don't care! I'm coming to see her!**

 **Then a car pulled up.**

 **Carla: Urgh. I'm on my way Liam.**

 **(End of call)**

"Carla!" Peter said getting out but Carla ran to the bus stop and got on.

When she got off the bus, she ran to the hospital.

Eventually, she got there and went over to reception.

"Um. I'm looking for where Michelle Connor is." Carla said out of breath.

"Floor 4." The receptionist replied.

"Thanks." Carla said before going towards the stairs.

When she finally found where Michelle was, Liam was there.

"What have the doctors said?" Carla asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"Um. She should be fine. Just got a few cuts." Liam replied.

Then they went in but Liam went in first.

"Chelle. There's someone to see ya." Liam said.

"I'm not in mood Liam." Michelle said.

"Oh thanks very much." Carla said grinning from at the doorway.

"Carla! Why didn't you say who it was!?" Michelle asked looking at Liam.

"I dunno. I thought you would've known." Liam replied.

"Liam. Go home. I'll be fine now Carla's here." Michelle said and Carla giggled.

"Oh thanks a lot sis." Liam said.

"Go on then Liam. You heard her." Carla said.

"Right. Fine then. See ya." Liam replied before leaving.

"I thought you weren't gonna visit at one point." Michelle said.

"Chelle. You know I would've if I'd have known. As soon as I found out I came straight here. Took a while to find ya mind. Spent last 10 minutes running round hospital looking for ya room." Carla replied.

"How did you get here?" Michelle asked.

"Bus. How do you think?" Carla asked.

"I thought someone would've dropped you off." Michelle replied.

"Nah! I ran out as soon as they told me. They followed me but I got on the bus. Dunno if they followed me rest of way." Carla replied.

"They would've." Michelle replied.

Then Liam walked in.

"Um. Carla. There's someone out here looking for ya." Liam said.

"Oh great. Be back in a sec." Carla replied before going outside.

"Why did you run off? I was gonna bring you here." Peter asked.

"Carla!" Someone shouted down the corridor and Carla froze.

"Is that Carla's dad?" Liam asked.

"Oh no." Michelle said before getting out of bed and going outside.

"Michelle." Liam said following her.

"Chelle. Go back in." Carla said.

"No way." Michelle replied as Carla's dad walked over.

When he got there, he hit Carla so that she fell and hit her head on the chair.

"Car!" Michelle said going over.

"Why can I see two of ya? Isn't one enough?" Carla asked.

"Oi!" Michelle said.

"Carla. Your head." Liam said.

"I'm fine. I've had worse than this." Carla replied even though only Michelle knew all of it.

"What do you mean worse?" Liam asked.

"Nothing." Carla replied.

"Chelle? I know that you know something." Liam asked and Michelle looked at Carla.

"It's nothing Liam." Michelle replied and Carla let out a quiet sigh of relief.

A while later, Carla and Peter arrived back from the hospital and went into the kitchen.

"Here." Peter said as he put the glass of water down.

"Thanks." Carla said quietly.

"So what was that about at the hospital?" Peter asked as he ran a cloth under the tap before walking over and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing." Carla replied.

"It didn't look like nothing." Peter said as he dabbed at the cut on her head. "Who was he anyway?"

"My dad. Well Rob's dad." Carla replied.

"So he's not your dad?" Peter asked.

"No. My real dad ran off when he found out about my mum being pregnant." Carla replied.

"And you've never seen him." Peter finished.

"Nope. At least Rob's dad actually stuck around. Mine couldn't care less what happened to me. Probably wanted me dead." Carla muttered the last part, hoping Peter didn't hear it but he did.

"Carla. Your dad might not be around anymore but that doesn't mean he doesn't love ya." Peter said.

"Love? Really? If he did then why did he run off with someone else and have kids with her?" Carla asked, tears brimming her eyes.

"But it's not just that that's bothering you is it?" Peter asked and Carla looked down at her bracelet while running her finger over the faded scars.

"There's nothing else." Carla replied before going upstairs and into her room.

When she got inside and closed the door, she walked over to the bedside table and opened the top drawer before going to the bottom.

Downstairs, Peter was about to go up to check on Carla when the phone rang and he answered it.

 **Peter: hello?**

 **Michelle: oh. Um. Hi. I was wondering if Carla was there?**

 **Peter: um. She's asleep.**

 **Michelle: oh. OK. Well can you say I've rang only she's not answering her phone?**

 **Peter: yeah. Michelle right?**

 **Michelle: yeah.**

 **Peter: OK. I'll tell her you phoned.**

 **Michelle: thanks.**

 **(End of call)**

When Peter got to the top of the stairs, he heard the front door open and close and went back down the stairs to see Rob stood there.

"Rob? Why are you back from school?" Peter asked.

"Forgot homework." Rob replied before running up the stairs and going into his room.

An hour later, Peter was in the kitchen when Carla walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Um. About that at the hospital..." Carla started before looking down at the bracelet. "It was the only time."

"So what about that burn on your arm then? Or when you and Rob first got here and you had that cut lip?" Peter asked.

"I just got into a fight alright?" Carla asked.

"And the burn?" Peter asked.

"Just leave it." Carla replied before going towards the stairs.

"Carla. Wait." Peter said grabbing her wrist but she flinched away.

Then Peter rolled up her sleeve and saw cuts across her arm.

"What are they from?" Peter asked.

"Nothing. Just leave it." Carla replied before starting to go up the stairs but a penknife fell out of her pocket and she slowly turned around.

When Peter picked it up and flicked it open and saw traces of blood on it.

"How long have you been doing it for?" Peter asked.

"It's first time." Carla lied.

"How long Carla?" Peter asked.

"Since she was 9." Rob said from the top of the stairs and Carla spun round.

"Rob." Carla said.

"I know Carla. I've always known since I was 5. And I know that it was dad that gave ya that burn." Rob said walking down the stairs slightly.

"ROB!" Carla said tearfully.

"Why Carla? Why did he do it?" Rob asked.

"Rob. I'm not telling ya." Carla replied.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"Rob!" Carla said.

"I wanna know why." Rob said.

"Cos I wouldn't get his stupid drugs that's why!" Carla said before running up the stairs and into her room.

Then Carla's phone rang from on her bed making her jump before walking over and seeing Michelle's name across the screen before answering it.

 **Carla: hiya Chelle.**

 **Michelle: hiya. Are you busy now?**

 **Carla: no. Why? What you got planned?**

 **Michelle: well I'm still in hospital but they're letting go home but I can't go there yet. So I was wondering if you wanted to hit the town again?**

 **Carla: um. Yeah. Sure. I'll set off in a minute.**

 **Michelle: OK. See ya later babes.**

 **Carla: yeah. See ya.**

 **(End of call)**

When she put her phone down, she got changed into a knee length skirt and a black, long-sleeved crop top before going into her wardrobe and taking out a pair of black heeled shoes and putting some make-up on. When she got near the bottom of the stairs, she glanced into the kitchen and saw Peter turned towards the window so she got her jacket off the hook at the bottom of the stairs and snook out of the house and rushed down the path.

When she got to the bus stop, she got her phone out and texted Michelle.

 _'On way. See ya soon babes. Xx'_

 _'OK. Does anyone know you're out? Xx'_

 _'What do you think? Course they don't. I wouldn't be allowed out if they did. Especially after the last time I went out at night. Xx'_

 _'When you got absolutely drunk? Xx'_

 _'I was not drunk. But yeah that time. Xx'_

 _'You so were. You couldn't walk in a straight line without falling over in the street. Xx'_

 _'Lol. Well I feel like getting drunk again at minute. Xx'_

 _'Why? What's happened? (Apart from ya dad turning up at hospital) xx'_

 _'There's that. AND! Rob knows about me cutting and what he did. Especially what happened when he burned me when I was 8. Xx'_

 _'Oh! Can see why you'd wanna get drunk after today then. But it won't solve anything you know? It'll just make things worse. Xx'_

 _'How could it get any worse? My bestest friend ever gets into a car accident and is in hospital, my brother only just tells me that he's known about me cutting and about my dad with that stupid burn, and now someone at the foster-home has caught me out with the cutting. How could it get any worse than that? Xx'_

 _'I dunno babe. But at least if you are gonna have a drink, then don't have too much. Xx'_

 _'OK. Xx'_

When she got off the bus, Michelle was there.

"Hiya. How's the head?" Michelle asked.

"Sore. But I'm used to that." Carla replied and Michelle sighed.

"Come on. We've got a lot of money to spend on drink and stuff." Michelle said and Carla gave her a weak smile.

"I haven't. I've only got ten quid." Carla replied.

"Well it's a good job I've got this then isn't it?" Michelle asked taking out a credit card and they both laughed.

"You didn't! Whose is it?" Carla asked, still laughing slightly.

"Um. Paul's. Whose did ya think it was?" Michelle asked.

"He isn't gonna be happy when he finds out." Carla replied.

"So? It would've happened by then." Michelle said.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will continue straight on from this one as it got too long for me to put that bit in. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Hope you're enjoying this Fic. Got some reviews in the last chapters that really made my day by knowing you like reading it.**

 **XEX**

A few hours later, they arrived at the club and they walked over to the bar.

"Are you both 18?" The bar attendant asked.

"Course. We wouldn't be in here otherwise." Carla replied.

"I need ID." He said and Carla looked at Michelle before going into her bag to get the fake ID and giving it to him.

"Out."

"What? What fa?" Carla asked.

"For being under age." He replied.

"Come on Carla. We'll go somewhere else." Michelle said.

When they left, they walked towards another club.

"So what now?" Michelle asked.

"I know another place we can go. I've been in there a few times without needing ID." Carla replied.

When they finally got there, they walked towards the bar.

"Well if it isn't Carla Donavon! Long time no see." The bar attendant said.

"Alright Jamie?" Carla smiled.

"And who have we brought this time?" Jamie asked.

"This is my friend Michelle. Chelle, this is Jamie." Carla replied.

"Hi." Michelle said.

"Hi. Didn't know you had friends Car?" Jamie asked.

"Oh thanks very much Jamie! We've been friends since first day at school." Carla replied.

"How have you done it?" Jamie asked Michelle.

"Done what?" Michelle asked.

"Put up with her?" Jamie asked and Carla hit his arm playfully.

"We just clicked and we became friends from there." Michelle replied and Carla smiled.

"Right. What can I get you both?" Jamie asked.

"Um. Vodka shot please." Carla replied.

"I'll have the same please." Michelle replied.

"Coming up." Jamie said before getting their drinks.

"Right. One...two...three." Carla said before they both drank the shot and Carla coughed. "Flamin' hell Jamie! What have you put in these?"

"The same as I always do." Jamie replied.

"Hey. Is he looking over at ya?" Michelle asked.

"Who?" Carla asked.

"Him over there. Near the dance floor." Michelle replied and Carla turned round.

"Ooh! Someone's got your eye on ya." Jamie said smirking slightly.

"Oh shut up Jamie! Nothing's gonna happen." Carla replied.

"If you say so." Jamie said before walking to the other side of the bar.

"Right. So what happened with Rob?" Michelle asked and Carla sighed.

"He just wound me up that's all." Carla replied.

"And? What then?" Michelle asked.

"He asked why my dad did that." Carla replied.

"And what did you tell him?" Michelle asked.

"That he did it cos I wouldn't his stupid drugs that what." Carla replied.

"And what about with the cutting? How did they find out?" Michelle asked.

"Peter got an idea about it about a week or two after we first got there. But earlier, when I went downstairs, I tried to go back upstairs but he got hold of my wrists and I just flinched away a bit. So when he rolled my sleeve up, he saw the cuts that I did. And when I tried to go upstairs again, the penknife fell out of my pocket and when he opened it, there was still a bit of blood on it." Carla explained.

"So. I take it he doesn't know you're here?" Michelle asked.

"Nope. I snook out while he was in the kitchen." Carla replied.

Then he phone rang and she got it out and saw it was Peter.

"Oh no. I think he knows I'm not there." Carla said.

"Right. Come outside and answer it." Michelle said and they went outside.

When it rang again, Carla answered it.

 **Peter: Carla? Where are ya?**

 **Carla: I've gone out for a bit. I'll be back later.**

 **(End of call)**

"You are gonna be in so much trouble when you go back there." Michelle said.

"Yeah. I know. I just had to get out of there." Carla replied.

"So what should we do now then?" Michelle asked.

"I dunno." Carla replied.

"Well I've still got Paul's credit card. We could go on a shopping spree." Michelle suggested and Carla grinned.

"Yep. Come on. Let's go and blow big bro's money." Carla replied as they walked towards the nearest shop.

A while later, they were going round the stores.

"So have you got anyone you have your eye on?" Michelle asked.

"It depends." Carla replied.

"What do you mean it depends? You have haven't ya?" Michelle asked grinning.

"It depends cos he's older than me. But only by 5 years." Carla sighed.

"So he's 19?" Michelle asked and Carla nodded. "Oh Car. Is he with someone?"

"I dunno. I don't think so." Carla replied.

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Michelle asked.

"I just don't alright?" Carla replied.

"Is it someone from the foster home?" Michelle asked.

"Suppose." Carla replied.

"Oh god. Don't tell me it's who I think it is." Michelle said and Carla looked down slightly. "Is it Peter?"

"Yes Chelle! You've finally worked it out." Carla sighed.

"Does he know?" Michelle asked.

"No! Of course he doesn't know! Do you really think I'd still be there if he did?" Carla asked.

"Well I suppose. Does anyone else?" Michelle asked.

"No. You're the only one that knows." Carla replied.

"So what are you gonna do?" Michelle asked.

"What do you mean 'what am I gonna do?' What can I do?" Carla asked.

"Tell him." Michelle replied.

"Are you serious? If I tell him about this, then I'll have to go. And what about if he is with someone?" Carla asked.

"If he is then he is. But you've gotta tell him Car. And what about if he feels the same?" Michelle asked.

"I doubt it." Carla replied.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"Chelle. Why would he? I'm just some messed up kid that does that to herself." Carla replied, pulling her sleeve up before rolling it back down again.

"Carla. You're not messed up. And with the cutting, it's only cos of yer dad and what he did." Michelle said.

"I can't tell him Chelle. And you can't either." Carla replied.

An hour later, Carla arrived back from town and Rob rushed over to her.

"You are in so much trouble with Peter for sneaking out." Rob said.

"Oh great." Carla replied.

"Car. I told him bout what dad did." Rob said.

"What did you do that for Rob?" Carla asked.

"He asked me what went on so I told him. And anyway. He already knows about you cutting and that burn. And he saw what dad did in the hospital. Just say that you needed to clear your head for a few hours." Rob replied.

"Alright. If he asks then I'll be in my room." Carla replied before taking her jacket off and going upstairs and into her room.

When she got in, she closed the door and got changed into some PJ's before going over to the photo of the day at the fair and smiled slightly before going into the top drawer of the bedside table and taking out a crumpled up photo of her mum with a 3 year old Carla and Michelle's uncle with a 5 year old Paul and a 2 year old Liam. When a knock on the door brought her out of her trance, she didn't realise she was crying until Peter walked in.

"Where did you go?" Peter asked.

"Just leave it Peter." Carla replied, sitting on the edge of her bed still holding the photo.

"What's happened?" Peter asked after seeing the tear stains and closing the door before walking over to sit on the bed.

"Nothing." Carla replied.

"Who's that of?" Peter asked, looking at the photo.

"My mum with Michelle's two older brothers and their uncle." Carla replied.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"Who do ya think?" Carla asked.

"How old were ya?" Peter asked.

"Dunno. 3 or 4 I think." Carla replied.

"So how come it's got Michelle's brothers and their uncle in it?" Peter asked.

"Um. I can only remember that we went to a caravan park that their uncle paid for. Dunno why. I barely knew him." Carla replied.

"So did your mum know him?" Peter asked.

"Um. I think so. I know that that they had a one night thing before I was born but..." Carla replied.

"So how come Michelle isn't there?" Peter asked.

"She ended up having to take the photo. So that means that it took about 20 odd times to actually get this one." Carla replied.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update in next few days but not sure. Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for not updating sooner than this. It's been at least a month since my last update. Had a lot going on with school and exams. Hopefully updates will be more frequent than before. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment. Really appreciate what you think of this fic.**

 **XEX**

A few weeks later, it was Carla's 15th birthday and she was woken up by Rob shaking her.

"Rob! It's six in the morning. Go back to sleep." Carla said sleepily after looking at the clock.

"Come on sis. Peter's got a surprise for ya." Rob said shaking her even more.

"Urgh! Fine!" Carla said before getting out of bed and putting her dressing gown on and following Rob downstairs.

"Right. Close your eyes." Rob said.

"Rob. Why?" Carla asked.

"Just close them will ya." Rob replied.

When they went into the kitchen, Rob stopped Carla from walking.

"Right. Open them." Rob said and Carla opened her eyes.

"Happy birthday!" Peter said coming up behind Carla, making her jump.

"Flamin' hell Peter!" Carla said, looking at him as he stood there with a big grin on his face.

"It was Rob's idea to do that." Peter said and Carla glared at Rob.

"You're gonna get it later Rob!" Carla said.

"Uh oh!" Rob said.

"Right. Get some breaky and then go and get changed. We're going to see someone." Peter said.

"Who?" Carla asked.

"Not tellin'." Peter replied.

"Fine!" Carla sighed.

Then he phone vibrated and Carla picked it up and read the message from Michelle.

 **'** ** _Happy birthday babes! :-) Have a fab day! You deserve it after everything! See ya soon. (A LOT sooner than you think) ;-) xxxxx'_**

 _ **'Thanks Chelle. Rob managed to scare me to death just now! See ya soon babes. Xxxx'**_

 _ **'Haha. How? Xxx'**_

 _ **'By getting Peter to sneak up on me. Xxx'**_

 _ **'Lol. Same old Rob. I doubt it but have you told Peter about...you know what? Xxx'**_

 _ **'NO! I haven't! And I'm not gonna. Xxx'**_

 _ **'OK. Just don't leave it too long for ya to tell him. It might be your only chance to do it now. Xxx'**_

But Carla didn't reply to that message. Mainly because she knew Michelle was right.

An hour later, Carla has just got ready and is downstairs with Rob when Peter comes down.

"Right. Come on then." Peter said before they left and walked towards his car.

"What are you two up to? I know there's something." Carla asked as they drove.

"You'll see." Peter grinned.

A while later, Carla started to recognise where she was.

"What are we doing here?" Carla asked.

"You'll see in a bit. We're not gonna tell ya." Peter replied.

After a long car drive, they arrived where they were going.

"What are we doing here? I've never been here before." Carla asked, getting out of the car.

"You'll see when we get inside. But I know that you'll love it." Peter replied.

When they got inside, the lights were off. When Peter turned them on, no one was there.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as they jumped out.

"What?" Carla breathed as she turned to look at Rob.

"You didn't really think we wouldn't do anything for ya birthday did ya?" Rob asked.

A while later, Carla was with Michelle, Paul and Liam.

"Happy birthday Car." Michelle said.

"Thanks Chelle. I wondered what you meant in that text you sent me this morning." Carla replied.

"That's why I put it." Michelle replied.

"Hey. Why's Peter talking to uncle Johnny?" Liam asked.

"I dunno." Carla replied.

"Carla. Can I talk to ya outside a sec?" Paul asked and Carla looked at Michelle who just shrugged.

"OK." Carla replied and they both went outside.

"What's this about Paul?" Carla asked as they sat on the bench outside.

"I've been wanting to do this for god knows how long but there was never a good time." Paul replied.

"Paul. What are you on about?" Carla asked.

"I like ya Car. Like. Really. Like ya." Paul replied.

"What?" Carla asked.

"I guess I have done ever since I first met ya." Paul replied.

"We were kids then Paul. I was only 3 when I first met ya. And you were 5." Carla said.

"I know." Paul replied.

A few moments passed without them speaking until Paul finally spoke.

"Well? Say somet?" Paul asked.

"What am I meant to say Paul? You've only just told me that you've liked me more than a friend for years. What am I meant to say to that?" Carla asked.

"That we can be together. That you feel the same. I dunno do I?" Paul asked.

"Paul." Carla sighed.

"Carla. Just tell me whether you feel the same or not." Paul said.

"I don't know. I just thought that we were just friends in primary. But then when we went up to secondary, I liked spending more and more time with ya but I didn't know why. And I guess I do like ya more than a friend. But. Won't it be a bit weird. I mean. Me going out with my best friend's brother who's two years older than me?" Carla asked.

"No. Not if we felt the same way about each other. Please Car. Just say we can give it a go." Paul replied.

"Alright." Carla smiled slightly.

"So. Do we tell anyone or not?" Paul asked.

"Well I would like to tell Chelle cos we tell each other everything but. It'll be a bit...you know? With her being your sister and my best friend." Carla replied.

"Well we can only tell Michelle and probably Liam and that's it. We don't have to tell anyone else yet." Paul replied.

"OK." Carla said. "So. Are we doing it now or?"

"Now? Better to get it over with." Paul asked.

"Yeah. OK. I'll go get Chelle and you get Liam." Carla replied before they both went outside.

"Um. Chelle. I need to tell ya something outside a minute." Carla said.

"OK." Michelle replied before they went outside.

When Paul and Liam came out, they went over to the bench again.

"So what's this about?" Michelle asked looking between Carla and Paul.

"Um. The thing is...well...me and Paul are..." Carla stuttered.

"We're together." Paul replied.

"I knew it!" Michelle smiled.

"What?" Carla asked.

"Well I could tell it wasn't gonna be long til you got together. Just surprised it took THIS long." Michelle replied.

"Well mum and dad aren't gonna like it." Liam said.

"I don't care Liam. They can't dictate what happens in my life anymore. I'm 17 now." Paul replied.

"But they're not gonna like it Paul. Especially mum." Liam said.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"Liam! Leave it! It's Carla's birthday so don't you dare ruin it!" Michelle warned.

"I'm not trying to ruin her birthday Chelle. I'm just saying that mum's not gonna like it." Liam replied.

"Liam! Why?" Carla asked.

"It's nothing." Liam replied.

"Nothing? It didn't bloody sound like nothing." Carla asked.

"Car. Come on. Don't let Liam being an idiot ruin your birthday." Paul said.

"I'm not bothered about my stupid birthday. I wanna know what he meant." Carla said.

"Carla. You really don't wanna know." Liam said before walking inside.

"Come on. We'll go for a walk." Paul said before him and Carla left through the back gate.

When they finally arrived at the near-by park, they sat on the swings.

"What did Liam mean Paul?" Carla asked.

"Carla. Just leave it. It's really not worth it." Paul replied.

Then Carla's phone rang.

"Urgh! It's Peter." Carla said before answering it.

 _ **Carla: hello?**_

 _ **Peter: Carla. Where are ya?**_

 _ **Carla: I just went for a walk to clear my head. I'll be back later.**_

 _ **(End of call)**_

"Right. What should we do then?" Carla asked.

"Dunno. There's not much to do round here." Paul replied.

 **So this is the end of that chapter. Will update the next one straight after this as I've got nothing else to do. Please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well as promised, this is the next chapter in the same day. Hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow but not promising anything just yet. Hope you enjoy this and sorry it's really short.**

 **XEX**

A few months later, it was the summer holidays and Carla was in her room when someone knocked on the door and Paul walked in.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming. You should've text." Carla said before they kissed.

"Yeah well. Thought I'd surprise ya." Paul replied. "So do you fancy coming down to ours?"

"Um. I dunno." Carla replied.

"Come on. I wanna see ya. And so does Michelle. She just can't come lately." Paul said.

"Oh alright! I'll go tell Peter." Carla said before going down the stairs.

"Peter! I'm going to Paul's to see Chelle." Carla said.

"OK. Don't be back late." Peter replied.

"Yeah. OK." Carla replied, laughing slightly as Paul kissed her neck.

Eventually, they got there and they came in laughing and saw Kate and Aiden with Michelle.

"Hiya Carla." Kate said.

"Hiya Kate. Hiya Aiden." Carla replied.

"Um?" Michelle asked.

"Hi Chelle." Carla smirked.

"Sometimes." Michelle smiled.

"I know." Carla replied.

"So whatcha doing here?" Michelle asked.

"What? Can't I come and see my best friend anymore?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. And yer boyfriend." Michelle teased.

"What? Who?" Kate asked.

"Thanks a lot Michelle." Carla said.

"Sorry. Forgot." Michelle replied.

"So? Who is it?" Kate asked.

"It's you init?" Aiden asked looking at Paul.

"No way!" Kate said.

"Yes alright? It is." Carla replied.

Then Johnny walked in from the kitchen.

"Hi Carla. Didn't know you were coming over?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. Neither did I til earlier." Carla replied.

"Yeah to see lover boy!" Kate grinned and Michelle and Aiden had to keep back a laugh.

"Kate! Michelle smirked.

"Oops! Sorry!" Kate smiled.

"So? Who is he Carla?" Johnny asked and Carla glanced at Paul.

"It's no one you know dad. Just someone from Carla's school." Kate replied, smiling at Carla and Paul.

"Alright." Johnny said before going back into the kitchen.

"That was a very close one. Thanks Kate." Paul said.

"It was kinda my fault though." Kate replied.

When Carla and Paul went up to his room, they started laughing.

"That was too close that." Paul said.

"I know. God. If Kate hadn't have said that about it being someone from school then I don't know what would've happened." Carla said.

"I know. I just hope that he didn't work it out from when you glanced at me after he asked who it was." Paul said.

"Well he might've. But people are gonna know eventually." Carla replied.

"I know. I just want it to be when we tell them. Not Kate." Paul said.

 **So please leave a review as it helps to know whether I should continue this or not.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a reveiw on whether you like this or not.**

 **XEX**

A couple of months later, Carla was in the foster house in her bedroom when Peter walked in.

"Um. How long have you been up?" Peter asked as Carla turned round in the chair.

"Few hours." Carla replied.

"Well it's a good job it's the weekend." Peter said.

"Well it doesn't feel like it." Carla replied as she got up and went over to her bed and sat down.

Half an hour later, Carla was in a pair of jeans and top and was about to go downstairs when she rushed into the bathroom.

"Carla?" Rob asked before going downstairs.

A few minutes later, Carla walked downstairs and was about to leave when her phone rang.

 **Carla: hello?**

 **Paul: hi babe. Are you busy today?**

 **Carla: um. I was just about to set off to come to yours. Why?**

 **Paul: it's just cos I'm not gonna be in til later so it's just Chelle.**

 **Carla: OK.**

 **(End of call)**

When Carla got to the bus stop, she texted Michelle.

 _'Hey. Am I still coming over? Xxx'_

 _'Yeah. Kate's here too. Xxx'_

 _'OK. See ya soon. Xxx'_

Eventually, Carla arrived at Michelle's house and she knocked on the door and Kate answered t.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Hi Kate." Carla replied as she walked in. "So where's Aiden?"

"Went into town." Kate replied.

"So what are we gonna do?" Carla asked.

"Hit the town? I've got Paul's credit card again?" Michelle asked and Kate grinned.

"I dunno." Carla replied.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." Michelle said.

"Please." Kate said.

"Oh fine!" Carla sighed.

"Yes! Come on." Michelle replied before they all left.

An hour later, they were walking round the shops.

"So what's been happening with you and Paul?" Michelle asked.

"It depends." Carla replied.

"Woah. What do you mean? What's he done?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing. He's not done anything." Carla replied.

"Then what is it?" Michelle asked.

"Come on." Carla replied before they went into the toilets.

"Well? What is it?" Michelle asked and Carla took out a pregnancy test. "Have you done it?"

"No." Carla replied. "I was up half the night thinking about it."

"Does Paul know?" Michelle asked and Carla shook her head slightly. "You haven't told him?"

"No. He thinks I've been on the pill." Carla replied.

"And have ya?" Michelle asked.

"Well. Kind of. I only missed one or two." Carla replied.

"Right. I'll go distract Kate and I'll come back in a minute. Do the test Car." Michelle said before leaving.

A few minutes later, Michelle came back in and Carla was leaning against the wall.

"Have you done it?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. Need to wait two minutes." Carla replied. "What if it's positive?"

"If it is then you'll need to tell Paul." Michelle replied.

"That'll go well then." Carla replied.

Then Carla's phone rang.

"It's Paul." Carla said.

"Pass it here." Michelle said and Carla gave her the phone before she declined it. "How long left?"

"A minute." Carla replied after looking at her watch.

"What are you gonna do if you are?" Michelle asked.

"I dunno." Carla replied.

Then the timer went off and Carla turned it off before standing up and going over to the test and picking it up.

"Well?" Michelle asked.

"Positive." Carla replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Michelle asked.

"What can I do?" Carla asked.

"Well I suppose you could not have it." Michelle replied.

"I can't get rid of it Chelle." Carla replied.

"Well are you gonna tell Paul?" Michelle asked.

"I'll have to won't I?" Carla replied.

"Well ring him and tell him to meet ya." Michelle said.

"Now? I can't tell him now." Carla replied.

"Car. You need to tell him sooner or later if you're keeping it." Michelle said.

Then Carla rang Paul's phone and he picked it up.

 **Paul: Carla?**

 **Carla: um. Can you meet me in town somewhere?**

 **Paul: um. I might not be able to at minute. Why?**

 **Carla: I need to tell you something.**

 **Paul: OK.**

 **(End of call)**

"Is he?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Carla replied.

"Are you gonna tell everyone?" Michelle asked.

"I'm gonna have to. It's gonna be fun telling your mum." Carla joked and Michelle laughed slightly.

"Yeah. Good luck with that." Michelle replied.

An hour later, Paul was with Carla in a cafe.

"So what is it?" Paul asked.

"Promise you won't freak out if I tell ya?" Carla asked.

"Promise. So what is it?" Paul asked.

"I'm...I found out that..." Carla stuttered.

"Car. What is it?" Paul asked.

"I'm pregnant." Carla replied.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I did a test an hour ago. Chelle knows as well." Carla replied.

"Michelle knows before I did?" Paul asked.

"Well I could hardly talk to you about it could I? And me and Chelle tell each other everything." Carla replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Paul asked.

"I'm keeping it." Carla replied.

"So when do you wanna tell everyone? Cos we're gonna have to at some point." Paul asked.

"I know. I dunno when. A few days." Carla replied.

"OK." Paul replied.

A few hours later, Carla arrived back at the house and went upstairs into Rob's room.

"Rob." Carla said.

"Yeah?" Rob asked.

"I need to tell you something." Carla asked.

"What?" Rob asked.

"If you had the chance, would you want to be an uncle?" Carla asked and Rob immediately looked up.

"Peter's gonna flip when he finds out." Rob said.

"I know. That's why I'm not gonna tell him yet." Carla replied.

"Whose is it?" Rob asked.

"Paul's." Carla replied quietly.

"Paul? As in Michelle's brother Paul?" Rob asked.

"Yeah." Carla replied.

"Does he know?" Rob asked.

"Yeah. I've just come back from telling him." Carla replied.

"When are you gonna tell everyone?" Rob asked.

"We're gonna tell his family in a few days then dunno." Carla replied.

"His mum isn't gonna be happy bout it." Rob said.

"I know. But it's mine and Paul's decision what we do." Carla replied.

A few days later, Carla was at Michelle's with Paul, Liam and Michelle.

"Car? You alright? You've been right quiet since you got here." Liam asked.

"Yeah." Carla replied.

"Right. What's going on? You three have been right quiet all day." Liam asked.

"You'd might as well tell him. Everyone's gonna find out soon anyway." Carla muttered.

"Tell me what?" Liam asked.

"You're gonna be an uncle." Paul replied and Liam looked at Michelle but she shook her head.

Then they heard the front door close and Kate walked in with Aiden and Johnny.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"She's pregnant that's what!" Liam replied pointing to Michelle and Carla immediately looks up and Michelle shakes her head slightly.

"What? What's he on about?" Johnny asked.

"Chelle." Carla whispered and Michelle shakes her head again slightly.

"Whose is it?" Aiden asked.

"Dean." Michelle replied.

"Dean? I'm gonna kill him." Liam said before standing up.

"It's not Michelle." Carla said and everyone looks at Carla.

"Carla!" Michelle said.

"Then who is?" Liam asked and Carla looks down slightly.

"Liam. It is. She's covering for me." Michelle replied.

"Fine then." Carla said before getting up and going in her bag and got the test out. "There!"

When Liam picked it up, he looked at it before looking at Carla.

"How do I know it is?" Liam asked.

Then Carla went in her bag and got two more out and threw them on the sofa.

Then Liam went over and pinned Carla against the wall.

"Oi!" Paul said getting up.

"Liam! Get off her!" Michelle said.

Then Liam pushed her onto the floor but she hit her head on the table.

"Car!" Michelle said rushing over with Paul.

"Ah!" Carla cried as she got a pain in her stomach.

"Car. What is it?" Paul asked.

Then Michelle got her phone out.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting an ambulance." Michelle replied.

"There isn't time. I'll drive her in." Johnny said going over.

"I'll phone Rob and Peter." Michelle said.

Eventually, they got to the hospital and Michelle stayed with Carla.

"How far is she?" Michelle asked as they doctor finished the ultrasound.

"Well we can't be sure but I'd say about 15 weeks." The doctor replied before leaving.

"Chelle. Where's Rob?" Carla asked.

"Peter said he'd bring him. He's got you some clothes too." Michelle replied.

A while later, Carla was asleep when the door opened and Johnny walked in.

"Is everything alright?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. Just got a cut on her head." Michelle replied.

"Well Rob's here." Johnny said.

"OK." Michelle replied.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully will be able to update later today or tomorrow. Please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the next one. I'm gonna try to update at least two chapters a day so it's more frequent. Anyway. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

 **XEX**

A few months later, Carla was in her room when someone knocked on the door and Michelle walked in.

"Hiya. Wasn't expecting ya to come." Carla smiled.

"Oh thanks. I'll just go then shall I?" Michelle asked.

"No. I'm board out my mind here." Carla replied.

"How come you're not at school?" Michelle asked.

"Peter rang in said I wasn't going in." Carla replied.

"Why? You seem fine." Michelle asked.

"Yeah. I am. It's just...I told him something last night that's happening at school." Carla replied.

"Why? What's happening?" Michelle asked.

"There's just some girls in year below me saying stuff. I told Peter and he said he's sort it." Carla replied.

"Right. We're going out." Michelle smiled.

"I can't." Carla replied.

"There's only 10 minutes til school finishes anyway. Come on. You said yourself you were board." Michelle said.

"Oh alright." Carla said before they went downstairs.

"Um. Where are you going?" Peter asked walking to the door where Carla and Michelle were.

"Shops." Carla lied.

"Where are ya really going?" Peter asked.

"I just wanna go out. I'm board up there." Carla replied.

"I won't let anything happen." Michelle said.

"Right. A couple of hours." Peter said.

"OK. Bye." Carla replied before leaving.

When they got near the shops, they were about to go in when someone ran over.

"Carla! Rob's in a fight." They said and Carla sighed.

"Where?" Carla asked.

"On the hill." They replied before they went over.

"Rob! Cut it out!" Carla shouted before going over.

"Aww! Getting your sister to fight ya battles still then?" One of them asked.

"Shut up about her!" Rob shouted before hitting him when Michelle dragged him off and near the shops.

"What the hell was that about?" Carla asked.

"He started it!" Rob replied.

"Why this time?" Carla asked.

"They were saying stuff." Rob replied.

"Just ignore them Rob. We can't be doing with it from school." Carla sighed.

"Come on. We're gonna go back." Michelle said.

A while later, Carla and Michelle was in her room.

"Do you wanna come to mine tonight? Kate and Aiden are stopping over." Michelle asked.

"I dunno." Carla replied.

"Come on. I've barley seen ya these last few months." Michelle said.

"Alright. I'll go ask." Carla replied before going downstairs.

"Peter. Can I go to Michelle's for the night?" Carla asked.

"I dunno Carla. It's getting late." Peter replied.

"Yeah. That's why my uncle's coming to pick me up. He said it's fine if Carla comes." Michelle replied.

"Please! I haven't seen her in ages." Carla replied.

"Fine. Text when you're coming back tomorrow." Peter replied.

"OK." Carla said before they went upstairs.

"Is Johnny really coming to pick you up?" Carla asked once they got in her bedroom.

"Yeah. I asked on way here if you could if you were allowed. He said he's fine with it." Michelle replied.

"Oh so I didn't get a choice?" Carla grinned.

"Shut up." Michelle laughed.

An hour later, they were at Michelle's and Kate and Aiden were on the sofa.

"Hi Carla." Kate said getting up and going to hug her.

"Hi Kate." Carla smiled.

"If you're looking for Paul then he's in London." Aiden said.

"London?" Carla asked.

"Um. Yeah. He's on a business trip down there. Forgot to mention it." Michelle replied.

"It's fine. I was only kidding." Carla said.

"So? How long left?" Kate asked.

"Trust Kate to be the first to ask that." Aiden said.

"A couple of weeks." Carla replied.

"A couple of weeks? I thought it was another month left?" Michelle asked.

"No. 18th June apparently." Carla replied.

"That's less than two weeks." Michelle said.

"Oh god it is." Carla sighed.

The next morning, Carla and Michelle were in town.

"So when's Paul meant to be back?" Carla asked.

"12th I think." Michelle replied.

"God. Why do I have a feeling that he's not gonna be back in time." Carla said.

"What do you mean?" Michelle asked.

"Well it could come early couldn't it?" Carla asked.

"It won't." Michelle replied.

"Um. Chelle. You sure about that?" Carla asked as she stopped.

"Flamin' hell." Michelle replied.

Then Carla got her phone out but dropped it and Michelle picked it up.

"Who are ya ringing?" Michelle asked.

"I dunno. Anyone that can get to the hospital." Carla replied.

"I dunno." Michelle replied. "I'll just ring an ambulance."

 **Uh oh! Will the baby be OK? And will Paul get there in time for it to be born? Find out in the next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. Sorry for the delay. Been on holiday to France and only just got back. Here's the next chapter and the next should follow straight on. Sorry if it's short.**

 **XEX**

A while later, Carla was in a room with Michelle.

"I'm gonna have to phone Johnny and let him know what's happening." Michelle said before going outside and phoning him.

Half an hour later, Michelle was with Carla again.

"Come on Car." Michelle whispered as she ran her fingers through Carla's hair.

"I can't." Carla whispered.

"You can Carla. You've been waiting for months to hold them. And when it's over you can." Michelle said as she tucked a strand of hair behind Carla's ear.

A minute later, the room was filled with the sound of a baby's cries and Carla rested her head back on the pillow as she was passed the baby girl.

"Have you told Paul?" Carla asked.

"I left a voicemail. He'll get here when he can. I'll go tell everyone." Michelle replied before leaving.

When she got through the door, everyone stood up.

"Well?" Aiden asked.

"A girl." Michelle replied.

"Are they alright?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. They're gonna stay in over night." Michelle replied.

A few minutes later, Michelle walked back in with Kate.

"She wanted to see ya both." Michelle said.

"She's tiny." Kate smiled as she peered in at the baby girl.

"So what's her name then? Or are you gonna wait for Paul to get back?" Michelle asked.

"We already decided on a name before he went." Carla replied.

"So?" Michelle asked.

"Meet Lily-Rose Michelle Connor." Carla smiled.

The next morning, Carla was sat up in bed with Lily beside her in the crib when the door opened and Rob rushed in with Peter behind him.

"She's tiny." Rob whispered.

"She will be for a while yet." Carla replied.

"What's her name?" Rob asked.

"Lily. Lily-Rose Michelle Connor." Carla replied smiling.

"What a surprise!" Rob grinned.

"Oi!" Carla said.

"He has got a point. You and Michelle are joined at the hip sometimes." Peter laughed.

"Yeah. Alright. What is it with you two and ganging up on me?" Carla asked.

"It's fun." Rob replied.

"When can you get out of here?" Peter asked.

"Some point today they said." Carla replied as she stroked Lily's cheek gently.

It was later that day and Carla was about to leave the hospital when the door opened and Paul walked in.

"I'm really sorry Car. I couldn't get back in time." Paul said.

"It doesn't matter Paul." Carla replied before going over to Lily and carefully picking her up before making her way over to Paul.

"She's gorgeous." Paul whispered as Lily slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"She's gonna be a right daddy's girl when she grows up." Carla smiled whilst she stroked Lily's soft black hair.

"Come on. Let's get you both home." Paul said before they left the hospital.

"Paul? What are we doing here?" Carla asked as they arrived outside his house.

"You'll see." Paul replied.

"Paul, I'm to tired to have a party." Carla sighed.

"You can have a sleep in my room if you want. Whilst everyone else meets this little cutie." Paul said and they got out of the car.

On arriving inside, they saw all of the Connors with Rob and Peter and a few friends from school there and Michelle instantly rushed over to them.

"Ay! You're here!" Michelle said.

It was later that day and Carla was outside with Lily in her pram when Liam walked out.

"Hey." Liam said.

"Hey." Carla replied before sighing as Liam sat down beside her.

"So what are you doing out here then?" Liam asked.

"Doesn't matter." Carla replied biting her lip as she felt tears brim her eyes so she looked away from Liam.

"Hey. What is it?" Liam asked as he saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Peter's found where my dad is." Carla replied.

"I thought he was the one that turned up at the hospital?" Liam asked.

"Apparently he isn't." Carla replied.

"Then...who is it?" Liam asked.

"Well Aiden and Kate are my brother and sister so." Carla replied.

"What?" Liam asked shocked.

"Yep." Carla replied.

"Does anyone else know?" Liam asked.

"I dunno. Peter only told me a few days ago. So looks like I've just had a baby with my cousin." Carla replied. "Oh god. Paul's gonna freak out when he finds out."

"He won't find out." Liam said.

"What? I can't keep it from him Liam." Carla said.

"And what do you think will happen if you tell him? He won't want to be a dad to Lily." Liam said.

"So what? I just act like nothing's happened? Everytime I see Aiden or Kate, I'll just want to tell them." Carla asked before Lily started to whimper so she stood up and picked her up from the pram.

"Just think about it Carla. If you tell people now then they'll stop Paul from being a dad to Lily. But if you don't then he can be the dad that you never had to her." Liam said.

Before they could say anything, the door opened and Kate walked out.

"Carla. Peter's looking for ya. Says you have to go." Kate said.

"OK. I'll be in in a minute." Carla replied and Kate went back inside.

Then Carla stood up and put Lily back in her pram before saying bye to Liam and leaving.

"Right. Come on." Peter said and they got in the car and drove back to the care home.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi. Here's the next chapter. Please review.**

 **XEX**

It was later that year and Paul and Michelle had noticed a change in Carla since Lily was born so they decided to get her to go over to theirs whilst Lily was with Peter.

"Right you. You're not leaving here til you tell me what's going on." Michelle said as she brought in their drinks for the two of them.

"Nothing's going on." Carla lied.

"Yeah there is. Ever since Lily was born you've not been coming round as much as you used to. And I know what you're like when there's something going on." Michelle said.

"Nothing's going on Chelle. I'm just tired all the time. That's why I've not been coming to see you as much." Carla lied.

"Alright. But if there was something going on then you know can tell me don't ya?" Michelle asked just to make sure.

"Yes Michelle." Carla replied and the pair laughed slightly.

"Shut up." Michelle smiled. "Anyway. What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I dunno. Probably just stay in bed with Lily and have cuddles." Carla replied.

"Sounds like bliss. I wish I could do that. Why don't you come round here? My mum actually asked me to ask ya if you and Lily wanted to come." Michelle asked.

"Seriously? Your mum asked if I wanted to come up for Christmas?" Carla asked shocked and Michelle nodded.

"Yep. She did. Even ask Liam. He was there. He was just as shocked as I was." Michelle replied.

"Well what did she say?" Carla asked.

"Just asked if you both wanted to come for Christmas. She literally just asked out of nowhere. Me and Liam thought it was some kind of joke but she's serious." Michelle replied.

"Wow! Never thought that would happen." Carla replied.

"I know. So will ya?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah. Alright then." Carla replied.

"Great. I'm not gonna be on my own now or stuck with Liam and Paul." Michelle joked and the pair laughed when the front door opened and Kate and Aiden walked in and Johnny followed.

"Oh. Hiya." Michelle asked still laughing slightly.

"Hiya." Kate smiled.

"Where's Lily?" Aiden asked.

"With Peter. Seen as though this one dragged me here thinking something was going on with me when there isn't." Carla grinned nodding towards Michelle.

"I did not drag you here." Michelle defended herself.

"Alright." Carla said.

It was Christmas Day and Carla has just arrived at the Connor's and Michelle rushed over.

"Hiya." Michelle smiled.

"Hiya Chelle." Carla laughed slightly.

"Aww. She looks so cute in that." Michelle said as she peered into the pram where Lily was dressed in a angel dress.

"Yeah. Rob got it her." Carla smiled.

"Aww. He loves being an Uncle." Michelle said.

"Yeah. He does." Carla smiled.

"Right. Come on." Michelle said.

"God. Why am I starting to regret this?" Carla asked.

"Come on." Michelle laughed and Carla put the brakes on the pram before her and Michelle walked over to where everyone else was.

"So what have you got then for Christmas?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing much. Just got a few things from Rob." Carla replied.

"Like what?" Michelle asked and Carla showed her the bracelet. "Aww that is gorgeous."

"Read the engrave bit." Carla said and Michelle read it.

 _'Best sister in the world. X'_

"Aww he's a right softie." Michelle smiled.

"I literally cried when he gave me it. And that was before I read what that said." Carla replied.

"So what are you doing for your 16th?" Michelle asked trying to hide the grin as Paul had told her what he had planned.

"Dunno. Probably just stay in and have cuddles with Lily." Carla replied.

It was a few hours later and Carla and Lily were still at the Connor's.

"I'm just gonna go check on Lily." Carla said to Michelle before walking over to the pram but stopped when she saw that she wasn't moving.

"Chelle." Carla mumbled but no one heard her from the music. "Michelle."

This time they did and Michelle walked over.

"What is it?" Michelle asked.

When she saw Lily, she put her hand on her cheek to feel it was a bit cold.

"Come on." Michelle said.

"What? Where are we going?" Carla asked.

"Just stay with her. I'll go find Paul." Michelle replied before going outside.

"Kate. Have you seen Paul?" Michelle asked.

"No. Not since earlier? Why?" Kate asked.

"We need to take Lily to hospital but I can't find him anywhere." Michelle replied.

"What's happened to Lily?" Liam asked as he heard her name.

"I dunno. Car went to check on her but she wasn't moving and she was a bit cold. I can't find Paul anywhere." Michelle replied and Liam rushed inside.

"Car. Wrap her up in that." Liam said as he gave her a blanket and she took it before wrapping Lily up in it.

"Where's Paul?" Carla asked as tears streamed down her cheeks as they sat in the waiting area in the hospital.

"He'll be here." Michelle replied.

"Voicemail again." Liam said as he hung up.

Before they could say anything, the doors opened and Rob and Peter arrived.

"What's happened?" Rob asked.

"Lily's just a bit poorly at the minute. She'll be fine." Michelle replied and saying the last part to Carla as well.

It was at least another two hours before they found out that Lily would be fine and Carla was in the room with her as she stroked her head. She was interrupted from her thoughts as the door opened and Michelle walked in with a couple of coffees and gave one to Carla who smiled weakly.

"Have they said when she'll be able to come home?" Michelle asked.

"Hopefully tomorrow if everything's alright." Carla replied.

"Why don't you go get some rest Car? You look exhausted." Michelle said.

"I'm not leaving her." Carla replied.

"You need to sleep Carla. You'll make yourself ill if you don't look after yourself." Michelle said.

"Where would I go? I can't go back to the care home. It's too far." Carla said.

"You can stop at ours for the night. I'll see if Liam will drive you there." Michelle replied and Carla sighed.

"Alright. A couple of hours." Carla said and left the room.

When Carla and Liam arrived at the house, they sat on the sofa for a while when Liam realised Carla had fallen asleep and he smiled to himself before putting a blanket over her. A few minutes later, the door opened and Kate, Aiden and Johnny walked in.

"I thought you would've been at the hospital?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. We were. Chelle managed to get Carla to come back for a rest." Liam replied.

"Is Lily alright?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. Just needs to stay in overnight." Liam replied.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks later, it was Carla's 16th and she was downstairs with Lily when Peter walked in.

"Um. What are you doing up?" Peter asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Carla replied as she turned to face Peter.

"Are you going to see Michelle today?" Peter asked.

"I think so. I bet her and Liam have planned a party." Carla replied remembering her 15th.

"Yeah. Probably." Peter laughed.

It was a few hours later and Carla has just arrived at the Connor's with Lily when Michelle opened the door.

"Hiya. Happy birthday." Michelle said hugging her friend.

"Thanks Chelle." Carla replied before walking in the house with Lily on her hip as she left the pram outside.

"She's your little double isn't she?" Michelle asked as she ran her hand through Lily's hair.

"Yeah." Carla replied.

"Anyways. Here you go." Michelle said grabbing a gift bag and Carla took it.

Opening it, she saw a little box so she opened it and saw a bracelet and necklace set.

"Chelle. Thank you." Carla said hugging her again.

"Right. Come on. They're all outside." Michelle said before grabbing Carla's free hand and they went outside where Liam walked over.

"Hiya. Happy birthday Car." Liam said hugging her.

"Thanks." Carla smiled weakly.

"Um. Liam. Where's Paul?" Michelle asked.

"With Dad at the barbeque." Liam replied.

"What-? Chelle-" Carla started but Michelle cut her off.

"Don't you dare. It was actually Kate's idea so." Michelle replied before going over to where Paul was.

"So where's Rob?" Liam asked.

"He wasn't feeling well last night so he's staying there." Carla replied.

"So how long do you think you can stay?" Liam asked.

"Til about 8ish Peter said. I might go a bit earlier though." Carla replied.

"Yeah. I don't think this one will stay awake that long." Liam said playing with Lily's hand slightly.

"She definitely won't. I'm probably gonna go at about 7ish." Carla replied.

Later that day, Carla was with Michelle whilst Lily was sleeping when Carla got a message on her phone and she saw it was Paul.

 ** _'Come round the side of the house. Urgent. Xx'_**

"Um. I'll be back in a minute Chelle." Carla said.

"OK." Michelle said and Carla went round the side of the house where Paul was stood.

"What's this about Paul?" Carla asked.

"Carla. I know I messed up big time but I really want to spend the rest of my life with ya." Paul replied.

"Paul-" Carla started.

"Car please. Just hear me out. The best thing that has happened for me was when you came into my life and now we have Lily. We can be happy." Paul said before taking a box out of his pocket and getting on one knee before opening it to reveal a ring. "So...will you marry me?"

"I-" Carla stuttered. "I dunno. I mean we're young Paul. I'm only 16 and you're 18."

"So? Who cares? As long as we can be happy and a family then who cares what other people think? I love you Carla." Paul asked and Carla sighed quietly.

"Paul, I wish I could. I really do. But it's illegal." Carla replied.

"Why is it? You only need Peter's permission and I'm old enough to not have it." Paul asked.

"It's not that." Carla replied.

"Then what is it?" Paul asked standing up.

"I just want to wait til we're a bit older. A couple of years down the line." Carla replied.

Then Paul walked down the alleyway.

"Paul!" Carla sighed but he didn't turn around.

"Carla. Are you there?" Michelle asked walking down the alleyway to find Carla leaning against the wall. "What's happened?"

"Nothing." Carla lied before going back to the party.

It was the next day and Carla was in town after arranging to meet Paul when he turned up.

"Hi..." Carla said.

"Hi." Paul replied.

"Look. I'm sorry bout yesterday. I just freaked out." Carla said.

"It doesn't matter Car." Paul replied but Carla shook her head.

"Yeah." Carla said and Paul looked at her confused.

"What?" Paul asked and Carla rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes. If you still wanna get married then yeah." Carla replied.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"I've said yes haven't I?" Carla laughed.

"So when are we gonna tell people?" Carla asked as they were laid on Paul's bed in his flat.

"Dunno. I suppose we could tell Liam and Chelle when they get back." Paul replied.

"I'm gonna have to start looking for a flat." Carla sighed.

"You and Lily can move in 'ere. Saves you renting a place for a few months only to move in after." Paul replied.

"You serious?" Carla asked looking up at him smiling.

"Yes I'm serious." Paul replied.

"Alright. You'll regret it though." Carla replied and Paul laughed.

"I think I already am." Paul joked.

"Oi!" Carla said hitting his arm playfully.

It was later that day and they have just told Liam and Michelle about the wedding and Carla was in the kitchen when Liam walked over.

"What were you playing at agreeing?" Liam asked.

"I'm not playing at anything Liam." Carla replied.

"And what do you think Johnny will do when he finds out?" Liam whispered.

"I'm not bothered Liam. I'm marrying Paul whether you or anyone else like it or not." Carla replied before walking over to Paul and Michelle.

"Hey. Have you got a ring yet?" Michelle asked.

"Oh. Yeah." Paul replied before going in his pocket and taking the box out.

"Oh no. You have to do it properly." Michelle grinned.

"Chelle. He already has." Carla replied.

"Yeah and you said no so he has to." Michelle said.

"I didn't say no. I just in a few years." Carla replied.

"Paul. Just do it." Michelle said.

"What if everyone comes back?" Carla asked.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later Car." Michelle replied.

"Fine." Carla said.

When they put the ring on Carla's finger, the door opened and they all arrived back.

"Well aren't you gonna tell them?" Liam asked.

"Liam? What is up with you today?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing." Liam replied.

"Tell us what?" Kate asked.

"Doesn't matter." Liam lied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi. Sorry for the massive time jump. Couldn't think of anything else to put in it.**

 **This is set from around June 2011 onwards except Peter isn't with Leanne but still has Simon.**

9 years later, Carla was with Michelle in the Rovers back room when the door creaked open and a 9 year old Lily walked in.

"Mummy. I can't sleep." Lily said as she clung onto the teddy that she has had since she was a few months old.

"I'll go check on Liz at the bar." Michelle said before going through to the bar.

"Why sweetie?" Carla asked.

"Bad dreams." Lily replied.

"Come on." Carla said and Lily tiredly walked over to her and sat on the sofa beside Carla. "They were just dreams that's all. They're not real."

Then Carla's phone rang.

"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll come up in a minute?" Carla asked.

"OK." Lily replied before walking back upstairs as Carla answered the call.

 **Carla: hello?**

 **Peter: hi.**

 **Carla: Peter? How did you get...?**

 **Peter: Michelle.**

 **Carla: I knew it. So why are ya ringin'?**

 **Peter: I was wondering if we could meet up at some point. Tomorrow maybe?**

 **Carla: yeah. Just text a time and where.**

 **Peter: OK. See you tomorrow then.**

 **Carla: see ya tomorrow.**

 **(End of call)**

Then Michelle walked in and Carla looked at her.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"He just rang me." Carla replied.

"Who?" Michelle asked.

"Peter? Peter Barlow?" Carla asked.

"Who?" Michelle asked.

"From the foster home that's who." Carla laughed.

"Oh." Michelle grinned.

"Yeah. Oh. He wants to meet me tomorrow." Carla replied. "Anyway. I need to go check if Lily actually went to bed."

The next morning, Carla is in the back room with Lily when she gets message from Peter.

 _ **'Hey. Are you able to meet me at 1 somewhere?'**_

 _ **'Yeah. Where?'**_

 _ **'Well I'm in Weatherfield so anywhere.'**_

 _ **'Didn't know you were here. I haven't seen you around.'**_

 _ **'I know. Only got here few days ago. So where shall we meet?'**_

 _ **'How about the cafe on the corner? I know the owner so...'**_

 _ **'Yeah. OK. See you at 1.'**_

 _ **'See you at 1.'**_

"Right. How about we go and see Roy today?" Carla asked Lily.

"Yeah! And Hayley?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. And Hayley." Carla smiled.

When 1 o'clock finally arrived, Carla arrived at cafe and walked over to Hayley at the counter.

"Hayley!" Lily said.

"Hello Lily. Hi Carla. What can I get you both?" Hayley asked with a smile.

"Um. And orange juice for Lily and can I have a coffee please?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll bring over." Hayley replied.

"Thanks Hayley." Carla said before going over to a table.

A few minutes after their drinks had been brought over, Peter walked in.

"God you've changed a lot." Peter smiled.

"So have you. I suppose it has been...I dunno." Carla replied.

"9 years I think." Peter smirked.

"God don't. It's gone way too quick." Carla replied.

"And who's this then?" Peter smiled.

"Lily. And yeah. She's my daughter." Carla replied as Peter sat down opposite.

"God. Didn't think I'd believe Michelle when she told me." Peter grinned.

"Shut up!" Carla laughed slightly.

"So how old is she then?" Peter asked.

"9. 10 in June." Carla replied.

"How come she's not in school then?" Peter asked.

"I wondered how long it would take. It's the holidays alright?" Carla replied.

"OK. If you say so." Peter said.

"It is!" Carla replied.

"So how long you been living here then?" Peter asked.

"Um. About 7 years or something." Carla replied. "So what are you doing you here then?"

"Visiting my dad." Peter asked.

"Who is he?" Carla asked.

"Ken." Peter replied.

"What? Ken? This is just completely mad." Carla asked.

"Why is it?" Peter asked.

"He said he had a son but it never clicked that it was you." Carla replied.

"Yeah. Same." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"He's always told me what's going on round here." Peter replied.

"Why? What's he said?" Carla asked smiling but Peter just looked down slightly. "Peter? What is it?"

"I think we should go somewhere else for this." Peter replied.

"OK. Be back in a sec." Carla said before getting up and going over to the counter where Hayley was.

"Hiya love. Did you want anything else?" Hayley asked.

"Hayley. I know that it's short notice but. Can you look after Lily for a couple of hours. It doesn't matter if you can't." Carla asked.

"Course I will. What is it?" Hayley asked.

"I just need to do something for a couple of hours. I'll be back as soon as I can. And thanks Hayley." Carla replied before walking over to Lily.

"Right. I'll see you later Lil." Carla said before Hayley walked over.

"Bye." Lily said before going upstairs with Hayley.

"So where should we go?" Carla asked.

"Um. We could go to my dad's? He's out with Deirdre so they won't be back for a while." Peter replied.

"OK." Carla replied before they left to go to number 1.

When they got there, no one was in so they went into the living room.

"So what is it?" Carla asked.

"It'll just be better if I show ya." Peter replied.

"Show me what?" Carla asked and Peter went into a drawer and got out a newspaper cutting.

"When I last saw my dad a few months back, I mentioned that I knew ya and he showed me this." Peter replied, putting the newspaper on the table.

"It was ages ago." Carla said after a few moments.

Then the door opened and Ken and Deirdre walked in.

"Oh. Sorry. We didn't know anyone was in." Deirdre said.

"It's fine. I was just going anyway. See ya later." Carla said before leaving.

When she got outside, she saw Michelle outside the Rovers.

"Carla? What's the matter?" Michelle asked walking over.

"Peter knows." Carla replied.

"Knows what?" Michelle asked.

"About Liam. Tony. The fire. Everything." Carla replied.

"How?" Michelle asked.

"He found an old newspaper cuttings after the fire." Carla replied.

"Where's Lily?" Michelle asked.

"With Hayley. I'm gonna go get her now." Carla replied.

"OK. Well come back here." Michelle said.

"OK." Carla replied before walking towards the cafe.

When she got there, she walked over to Hayley at the counter.

"Thanks Hayley." Carla said.

"It's fine Carla. You know I love watching her." Hayley replied.

"How was she?" Carla asked as she picked Lily up.

"She was fine like always." Hayley replied.

"Thanks again Hayley." Carla said.

"Carla! It's fine!" Hayley said.

"Right. I'd better go. Bye Hayley." Carla said.

"Bye Hayley!" Lily smiled.

"Bye." Hayley smiled as they left the cafe.

When they got near the Rovers, they saw a car pull up outside the factory.

Then the driver got out.

"Ciaran?" Carla asked confused as she walked over to him standing by his car.

"Carla?" Ciaran asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on the ships?" Carla asked.

"I was. Got back last night." Ciaran replied before noticing Lily. "And who's this then?"

"My daughter Lily." Carla replied and Ciaran looked at her shocked. "I know. I know. I had her when I was 16."

"16? Flamin' heck Carla." Ciaran said even more shocked.

"Yeah. Alright. I know." Carla said laughing slightly.

"Have you seen Chelle?" Ciaran asked.

"She's in the Rovers." Carla replied and they walked towards the Rovers.

"Aunty Chelle!" Lily said before running over and getting picked up by Michelle.

"Hey Lil." Michelle smiled but that faded when she saw Ciaran. "Ciaran? What are you doing here?"

"I'm back from the ships. Thought I'd drop by and see how things are." Ciaran replied.

Then the doors opened and Aiden walked in with Johnny.

"Hey. Car. Peter's over there." Michelle grinned, nodding over to where Peter was sat with Ken.

"Don't Chelle." Carla sighed and Michelle laughed.

"Carla. Someone's looking for ya at the factory. Someone called Frank?" Aiden asked.

"Chelle? What time is it?" Carla asked.

"Um. Half 5 nearly." Michelle replied.

"Oh great." Carla said.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"I was meant to meet him 10 minutes ago." Carla replied.

"Well go. I'll watch Lily." Michelle said.

"You sure?" Carla asked.

"Yes. Now go." Michelle replied.

"Alright. Thanks Chelle." Carla said before leaving.

After walking towards the factory, she saw his car outside it and him standing beside it.

"Sorry. I had to find someone to watch Lily." Carla said.

"It's fine." Frank replied and they got in the car before driving off.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks later, it was a couple of days before Carla and Frank's wedding and Carla was in the factory while it was empty when the door opened and Peter walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Carla asked.

"I needed to see ya." Peter replied.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"You can't marry Frank." Peter replied and Carla sighed.

"Why can't I? He's great with Lily." Carla said.

"But that doesn't mean you should marry him." Peter said.

"Why do you even care so much anymore?" Carla asked.

"Why shouldn't I? Does he know about when you were a kid? With the cutting?" Peter asked and Carla looked away.

"So what if he doesn't? It isn't like he can change it." Carla asked.

"So he doesn't then? Does he know anything about when you were a kid?" Peter asked.

"He knows about Rob. About Paul and Liam." Carla replied and she felt tears in her eyes as she thought about them.

"But not about the fact that you and Rob were in care?" Peter asked and he saw a tear run down Carla's cheek.

"Peter. Just go. He'll be here in a minute." Carla said and Peter eventually left.

After half an hour, Frank walked into the factory and saw Carla in the office.

"There you are." Frank said.

"Sorry. I got held up here." Carla replied.

"Is everything alright?" Frank asked and Carla sighed.

"Yeah. I need to go see Chelle about something." Carla replied before leaving the factory and going to the Rovers.

When she got there, she saw Peter at a table with Tracy and she walked over to Michelle.

"Hiya. What are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

"I need to tell you something." Carla replied.

"What is it?" Michelle asked, starting to get worried.

"I don't think I can marry Frank." Carla admitted.

"What? Why? What's he done?" Michelle asked.

"He's not done anything." Carla replied.

"Then why can't you marry him?" Michelle asked.

"Chelle! Can't we just go through the back?" Carla asked and Michelle sighed.

"Alright." Michelle replied and they went through.

"So why can't you marry him?" Michelle asked after closing the door.

"Peter." Carla replied.

"What's he got to do with it?" Michelle asked but Carla stayed silent and Michelle realised and sighed.

"Don't Chelle." Carla said.

"You need to talk to Frank." Michelle said.

"And say what? He doesn't know anything about when we were kids." Carla asked.

"Then tell him. And everything." Michelle replied.

The next day, it was the day before the wedding and the factory was empty except from Carla and Frank in the office.

"Frank. We need to talk." Carla said.

"What about?" Frank asked.

"I can't marry ya when I've not told you this." Carla replied.

"Tell me what?" Frank asked.

"About when I was a kid." Carla replied.

"I know. About Peter." Frank said.

"What? How?" Carla asked.

"So you're not denying it then?" Frank asked.

"What?" Carla asked.

"That you're having an affair with him?" Frank asked.

"What? I'm not." Carla replied.

"So why was he in 'ere yesterday saying you couldn't marry me?" Frank asked.

"I dunno. But we're not having an affair." Carla replied.

Then Frank got up and left the factory and Carla followed him. When she got outside, she saw Frank heading towards the Bookies where Peter works and she rushed over.

"What are you on about?" Peter asked as Carla rushed in.

"Frank. You've got it wrong." Carla said.

"I haven't though have I?" Frank asked.

"There's nothing going on! It's all in your head!" Carla replied.

 **The next chapter is just after the rape but different.**


End file.
